A typical copying machine 100 has some sheet cassettes 101 and 102 for different sheet sizes as shown in FIG. 7. Since automatic sheet feeding from the sheet cassettes 101 and 102 is difficult for small and stiff sheets such as post cards or name cards, some copying machines are provided with a manual sheet-sending chute 103. In this case, a sheet feeding roller 104, 105 or 106 is prepared for each sheet cassette or the chute 101, 102 or 103. Since a sheet is handled in only one of those 101, 102 or 103 at one time, the sheet feeding rollers 104, 105 and 106 are redundant.
Japanese Published Examined Utility Model Application No. S63-4034 discloses a sheet sending mechanism including an automatic sheet-feeding cassette, a manual sheet-sending chute and a single sheet feeding roller, where the sheet-sending chute is tiltable. When the sheet-sending chute is used, the end of the chute is brought near to the sheet feeding roller, and when it is not used, the end retires remote from the sheet feeding roller.
The prior art mechanism, however, needs a large stroke in moving the chute and much space to swing it. The large stroke needed to bring the chute to its operating position may sometimes cause difficulties in fixing it to the exact operable position.